Garcia Out
by Becaboo
Summary: After having Kevin escape from the hospital, the team have to brace the fact that they have two agents down but Kevin is still out there and this time- he has someone on his side, someone who knows the team well. CHAPTER 19 STARTS THE SEQUEL
1. The Start

She ran over to the bathroom in a hurry. Lifting the seat up, she quickly emptied the contents of her stomach. The sun was just coming through the small window in the bathroom. She had to go to work soon but she knew that something wasn't right. She would have to ask Reid about it later in the bullpen. Signing, she stood up and walked over to her cupboard. Full of colourful clothes, Penelope Garcia tried to find something to match her mood.

Walking past the bullpen at work, she felt the urge to throw up again. She walked quicker but was stopped by Derek Morgan. She tried to walk around him as the vomit crept up her throat. She gave him a smile and pushed past him, almost running to her lair. "Baby Girl, Whats wrong?" she heard being called from the distance. She slammed the door shut and aimed for the bin. She heaved up all of her breakfast and morning muffin. She sat on the floor looking at the ruined sparkly bin. "where will I get another one now?" Penelope asked herself. Penelope had a long drink of water and closed her eyes. Maybe it was the indian she had last week but the vomiting she had in the mornings was killing her.

Morgan sighed at the closed door. He wanted to knock, to make sure she was ok but he couldn't. he walked away. Morgan felt like he was losing a friend. He walked down to his desk in the bullpen where JJ was giving out files and collecting the ones that they had to complete. "Guys, we have a case. Reid, first, Garcia wants to see you. She said something about your help. Everyone else, conference room now. Ill brief you on the Jet Reid."JJ paused and looked as Reid slowly walked up the stairs, feeling everyones eyes on him.

Reid knocked on Penelope's door softly. "come in" was the answer but not in her normal bubbly voice. It sounded weared out and sickly. Reid pushed the door open to see Garcia on the floor of her office. She was struggling to get back to the sitting position. The waste bin was almost overflowing and there was papers everywear. Reid stopped and froze. He had never seen anyone like this and in his career, seen some pretty bad things. "Morgan, Hotch, I need help!" Reid shouted out as he jumped over the bin to help Penelope. She looked up at him and collasped. Hotch and Morgan ran into the room. "My baby girl" was all Morgan could say as Hotch yelled for JJ to call 911. They all picked up the woman. Her head was hanging in Reid's arms as the EMTS arrived. They asked the agents to put her on a stretcher. Derek and Hotch helped the EMTS carry her out of the FBI building. "which one of you will come with us?" the female EMT asked. The two men looked at each other and Hotch nodded. "ill go" said Morgan. He climed in after the female EMT and closed the doors. Hotch ran back into the building to grab everyone to follow the ambulance.


	2. Why?

Garcia remained unconscious for the trip to the hospital. She was stable but Derek was in shock. Why did this happen to his baby girl. When the ambulance arrived at the hospital, Derek was told by doctors to wait in the waiting room while Penelope was being looked at. He walked over to a chair as the stretcher holding Penelope disappeared into a hallway. He put his head in his hands and stayed there. He didn't pay any attention to the nurses running around him. He didn't notice the team run into the hospital. JJ saw Derek and walked over to him she put her arm around him and pulled him close. "Derek, stop doing this to yourself. It's not your fault. Everyone gets sick from time to time but Penelope is strong. In no time, she will want us to make her room pink and glittery." JJ smiled when Derek looked up at her. "JJ, why did she want Reid and not me? She's always wanted me to come to her rescue but I keep asking myself why- JJ Why is he here?" Derek pointed to the small man who had just walked into the hospital. He was about to stand up and give Kevin a piece of his mind when a nurse came out of the hallway.

"Penelope Garcia" the nurse asked. In 2 seconds she was surrounded by the team and Kevin. Everyone was asking questions and the nurse was trying to speak. "EVERYONE, PLEASE BE QUIET!" The team looked over to see Spencer away from the group with a sheepish look on his face. "We need to know what's wrong with Garcia and you weren't letting the nurse speak." He finished. Everyone looked back at the nurse.

"Thank you. My name is Nurse Baron and as well as Doctor Johns, I have been looking after Penelope. She is conscious now and has asked for a Blonde Beauty and Boss Man, to see her. So could those two please step forward and follow Nurse Bradley to Miss Garcia's room. Everyone else please has a seat and I'll have Doctor Johns tell you why Miss Garcia is in our care." With that the nurse followed JJ and Hotch and left everyone else waiting. Derek resumed pacing around the room, Emily tried not to cry and Spencer picked up a book. Rossi remained at the office, informing Strauss of what had happened.

JJ and Hotch walked into the room where the bubbly woman lay in a hospital bed. She opened her eyes when she saw them, tears forming when they tried not to disturb her. "Please, don't let Morgan know what's wrong with me" Penelope said in a whisper. JJ picked up her chart and read. JJ looked back up at Garcia, with teary eyes. When Hotch went to see the chart, Garcia lunged for it. "No, I only want JJ to know, she won't tell anyone. Please can someone bring me my laptop? I want to help with your case from here." Hotch and JJ looked at each other and then at the blonde in the bed. Hotch cleared his throat. "Fine, only if you promise to listen to the doctors and don't be annoying." He gave her a small smile when she nodded. "ok, I'll ask Anderson or Dave to bring it over, and your go bag because I know you want to liven this dull room up." Hotch smiled again and walked out of the room. Now it was just JJ and Penelope.

JJ opened her mouth to talk but Garcia butted in. "NO, I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to share what happened. Please JJ, I want to trust you. Please don't tell anyone." She gave JJ a pair of pleading eyes. JJ sighed. "fine but will you please tell Derek yourself that your ok, because if he doesn't hear it from you, he will punch another hole in the wall.

Derek looked at the hole in the wall. He had to hid it before Hotch saw it because then Hotch would go ape shit crazy and no one wants that to happen. Doctor Johns had explained a brief explanation for Penelope's diagnosis. It would be a while when anyone would find out what really happened to Penelope.


	3. Again

**Hey Guys, so I forgot to write a little note here but wow. I wasn't expecting such a big response from my story. It means so much that you spent the time reviewing the story- some of you may be on the right track but there will be a twist in chapter 4. **

**Thanks to "Alchemy 820", "Anatard05" " Kimd33" "Love of Blood" "Jem 4ever" and "lilrocky 80" for the reviews. **

**Thank you to "sitting duckie" and "Jem 4ever" for the Story Favourite**

**Thanks once again to "jem 4ever" "sammo 352z" "anatard05" "dropdeadfox24" and "martikafaye92" for the story following. **

**This all means so much so thanks and enjoy the chapter. **

**Xx**

It was a week since Penelope's accident and she hadn't spoken a word about it. The case that the team had went to Team B but when a new case arrived Strauss made sure Hotch said yes to it. Now he saw JJ walk towards his office. He had already seen Garcia when she came into the office that morning and his answer was undecided.

"no" was all Hotch said as the blonde walked into his office. "Hotch you don't know what I'm going to ask." Said JJ. "no, that's not true, you want to bring Penelope with us because she has gone through a lot this week and so she's close to our team." Hotch looked up to see the reaction of JJ. It was mainly shock as he had guessed it correctly. "wha-how, was it Morgan because if he already asked, he knows what ill do to him." JJ was stopped when Hotch started laughing. JJ had never seen Hotch laugh in a long time, not since their night at the hotel bar three months ago. "no it wasn't Morgan JJ. It was Garcia, she told me and I wanted you to know that although I don't want her coming along, it may be helpful if she's there to help us because" Hotch leant closer to JJ "she's dying to help us" Hotch smiled and JJ smiled back. She thanked the unit chief and skipped out of his office. Derek and Emily watched her. They turned back to each other. Morgan spoke first "they will be dating in a month." "ok Morgan, I say they've already been on a date." Prentiss laughed. She already knew about the date and wanted to screw Derek over. "lets say $50 to the winner" Morgan suggested. Emily nodded and the two shook hands.

Penelope was looking on the internet when Spencer came into her office. "Hey Penelope, we're going to the jet in 20 min- what are you reading?" Penelope turned the computers off and stood up. Pain went through her body. "Not again, no no no" Penelope sat back down and held onto her stomach. She grabbed Spencer's hand and squeezed. Spencer screamed as he felt a bone snap. Morgan ran into the office to see Garcia and Reid crying. She looked at Morgan and screamed. The pain got too much for her and she had to let it go. "help me, help me" came from the young man on the floor. When Morgan stepped over him to reach Penelope, Spencer ran into the bullpen. He ran straight into JJ, who was holding the case files. They both fell onto the floor. JJ was going to play punch Reid for being a klutz when she noticed his tears. "JJ, we need an ambulance now. Its Penelope again and she broke my hand." The boy genius said while trying not to notice the pain. JJ looked at him in horror. This couldn't happen, not when it was starting to get better.

Back in her lair Garcia was crying into Derek's shirt. He was stroking her head trying to work out what was wrong. Hotch was pacing out the front of the FBI building for the ambulance. Again.

Finally it arrived and Strauss arrived soon after. Hotch swore under his breath. He knew it wouldn't be good.

Derek helped Penelope up so he could carry her. When he had a firm grip, Rossi helped him carry her down the steps to the lift. "please baby girl, tell me whats wrong. Im so worried about you." He helped Penelope into the ambulance. The EMT closed the door as he heard Penelope say something. He couldn't understand what she said but he turned around to see Hotch and JJ standing behind him. "Please guys, tell me whats wrong." Morgan pleaded to the two of them.

Hotch and JJ looked at each other. "Right, My office now Morgan." Hotch walked back into the building as Prentiss and Reid went to the hospital to follow up with Garcia.


	4. Pain

**Hello: **

**Thanks for all the reviews. Ill will is answering all the questions asked in this chapter and the next. Chapter 5 will be up either late tonight or tomorrow, seeing how far I get during my babysitting job and if I finish all my math homework. **

**Special Thanks to: **

**Lil Rocky80 for the review **

**Mogo Girl, Forever Lost in love, ashj08, alliecat96, Striker90, Lynne553. **

**And for the all-rounder award goes to Draco Lover for reviewing, favouring and following both me and my story so thanks **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and it answers some questions. **

**Xx Becca **

Penelope was in pain in the trip back to the hospital. There was no way she could forgive herself for hurting Spencer or the fact that Derek was bringing the BAU walls to ruin. She had to tell him but she couldn't. It would ruin two lives. "Please, she's in pain. Why won't you help her" Rossi pleaded with the EMT to give Penelope some pain relief. Penelope asked them with her eyes. The EMT, who was in the back, turned and grabbed a syringe from a draw, "you will receive a slight sting when I put this in and it's only a mild pain relief so don't beg me for more. We need to see what's wrong at the hospital." Penelope didn't feel the slight pain because she was in pain all over but it seemed to have faded. She looked over at Rossi and nodded. Something was wrong.

When the ambulance arrived at the hospital, Emily and Spencer were waiting. They were rushed into a room by a nurse who shut the door. There they had to sit and wait. Rossi remained with Garcia. When she was taken into surgery, he followed in. "please Agent Rossi, you have to leave now. Agent Garcia will do a lot better if you left her alone." An angry nurse pushed Rossi out of the room. He blew a kiss to the woman on the gurney.

Back at the BAU, Morgan was waiting for answers.

"Well, we're all in your office and you still haven't told me what's wrong with Penelope." Morgan was getting angrier as Hotch still wouldn't say anything. "Morgan, I need you to calm down before I let JJ into the room and I swear if my office walls get another hole in them ill- JJ come in please." Hotch's attitude changed when the bubbly blonde walked into the room. She sat down next to Morgan and looked at Hotch, who was sitting on his desk. "Morgan, we need you to listen to me and promise that you won't go crazy. Hotch can you take his guns first. I already told security downstairs to be on call." Morgan passed his guns to Hotch, who locked them in a draw in his desk. "Right, you have my guns, now please tell me. I swear when I see her hurt, It hurts me too." Morgan had tears in his eyes. JJ held Derek's hand.

Kevin Lynch arrived at the BAU and went straight to Penelope's lair. He wasn't stopped by Morgan or Hotch, because those two can get protective. He needed Penelope what happened last week. Kevin opened the door, "Hello to my- Penelope?" Kevin looked at the mess that was once Penelope's office. Blood, vomit and papers all over the floor. He looked around in horror. Knowing Penelope, the last thing she would have done, would be on her computers. He turned them on and soon was reading about ectopic pregnancies and miscarriages. He thought back to when the two of them were together. "I'm going to be a dad, IM GOING TO BE A DAD!" Kevin started yelling, not noting SSA Strauss standing in the doorway. She watched in disgust as Kevin started dancing in the blood and vomit. When he turned, he saw her. " Well, I think you're on the wrong floor Mr Lynch. Don't you?"


	5. Truth

**Hey Guys, so I forgot to write a little note here but wow. I wasn't expecting such a big response from my story. It means so much that you spent the time reviewing the story- some of you may be on the right track but there will be a twist in chapter 4. **

**Thanks to "Alchemy 820", "Anatard05" " Kimd33" "Love of Blood" "Jem 4ever" and "lilrocky 80" for the reviews. **

**Thank you to "sitting duckie" and "Jem 4ever" for the Story Favourite**

**Thanks once again to "jem 4ever" "sammo 352z" "anatard05" "dropdeadfox24" and "martikafaye92" for the story following. **

**This all means so much so thanks and enjoy the chapter. **

**Xx**

It was a week since Penelope's accident and she hadn't spoken a word about it. The case that the team had went to Team B but when a new case arrived Strauss made sure Hotch said yes to it. Now he saw JJ walk towards his office. He had already seen Garcia when she came into the office that morning and his answer was undecided.

"no" was all Hotch said as the blonde walked into his office. "Hotch you don't know what I'm going to ask." Said JJ. "no, that's not true, you want to bring Penelope with us because she has gone through a lot this week and so she's close to our team." Hotch looked up to see the reaction of JJ. It was mainly shock as he had guessed it correctly. "wha-how, was it Morgan because if he already asked, he knows what ill do to him." JJ was stopped when Hotch started laughing. JJ had never seen Hotch laugh in a long time, not since their night at the hotel bar three months ago. "no it wasn't Morgan JJ. It was Garcia, she told me and I wanted you to know that although I don't want her coming along, it may be helpful if she's there to help us because" Hotch leant closer to JJ "she's dying to help us" Hotch smiled and JJ smiled back. She thanked the unit chief and skipped out of his office. Derek and Emily watched her. They turned back to each other. Morgan spoke first "they will be dating in a month." "ok Morgan, I say they've already been on a date." Prentiss laughed. She already knew about the date and wanted to screw Derek over. "lets say $50 to the winner" Morgan suggested. Emily nodded and the two shook hands.

Penelope was looking on the internet when Spencer came into her office. "Hey Penelope, we're going to the jet in 20 min- what are you reading?" Penelope turned the computers off and stood up. Pain went through her body. "Not again, no no no" Penelope sat back down and held onto her stomach. She grabbed Spencer's hand and squeezed. Spencer screamed as he felt a bone snap. Morgan ran into the office to see Garcia and Reid crying. She looked at Morgan and screamed. The pain got too much for her and she had to let it go. "help me, help me" came from the young man on the floor. When Morgan stepped over him to reach Penelope, Spencer ran into the bullpen. He ran straight into JJ, who was holding the case files. They both fell onto the floor. JJ was going to play punch Reid for being a klutz when she noticed his tears. "JJ, we need an ambulance now. Its Penelope again and she broke my hand." The boy genius said while trying not to notice the pain. JJ looked at him in horror. This couldn't happen, not when it was starting to get better.

Back in her lair Garcia was crying into Derek's shirt. He was stroking her head trying to work out what was wrong. Hotch was pacing out the front of the FBI building for the ambulance. Again.

Finally it arrived and Strauss arrived soon after. Hotch swore under his breath. He knew it wouldn't be good.

Derek helped Penelope up so he could carry her. When he had a firm grip, Rossi helped him carry her down the steps to the lift. "please baby girl, tell me whats wrong. Im so worried about you." He helped Penelope into the ambulance. The EMT closed the door as he heard Penelope say something. He couldn't understand what she said but he turned around to see Hotch and JJ standing behind him. "Please guys, tell me whats wrong." Morgan pleaded to the two of them.

Hotch and JJ looked at each other. "Right, My office now Morgan." Hotch walked back into the building as Prentiss and Reid went to the hospital to follow up with Garcia.

**oh and I forgot to do spellcheck so I am so sorry if you find some- I completely forgot because I am finishing chapter 4 tonight. so sorry, next chapter either tonight or tomorrow! bye! :)**


	6. The Real Truth

**Hey Guys, sorry for not updating for a few days but I got caught up in work, school, homework and rehearsals for my schools musical this year! **

**I have been writing in a book all the ideas for the next few chapters so I hope you stay with me for the journey and to find out if Garcia will be ok. **

**I'll do a thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites in the next chapter because I have to check the story and my email and write a list of all of you.**

**So please review and enjoy **

**Becca Xx**

Penelope thought back to when it all started. The first kiss, the first time they said I love you and the first time they argued. Now she could hardly look at him without trying not to cry. She remembered the first time it happened. They had just had dinner when he asked about her day. Being in the FBI she couldn't say much. Without an answer, he slapped her. Penelope was shocked but thought it was the wine. Even after the second time he hit her, she hid the bruises and marks behind make up and extra jewellery. Even Derek thought something was up but thought well when he asked about proposing. Life with him seemed like hell because she could do nothing to make him happy. And then he stared the raping. At first she thought she sort of wanted it but then it became harder and he was dominating her. He would come into her showers more and more and even in her office when the team was on a case. She did want to be a mother but she didn't want to bring a baby into her world. She didn't want her child to be a child of violence and rape.

Emily watched as Penelope stirred in her drugged sleep. She moved chairs to be closer to Penelope. Emily started to adjust the sheets on the bed when she saw the bruises on Penelope's arm. Horrified, she looked at the other arm and chest. With each look, Emily found more and more bruises. She called Reid over. "What is it." Reid mumbled as he nursed his hand. Prentiss pulled him closer. "Look, all of these bruises are in different stages of healing. This means that they weren't from yesterday or last week. Spencer, what does her chart say?" Spencer walked to the end of her bed. He picked up the chart with his one good hand and walked back to Prentiss. " Multiple fractures to arm and leg area. Bruises all over body and Emily you have to see this" Spencer grabbed Emily's arm and pulled her over, hurting his injured hand in the process. Emily scanned the page. "Right, we have to get a rape kit over here now. Who knows how much this has happened."

Penelope stirred her sleep, suddenly she started talking. "No, not anymore, please it hurts" Emily and Spencer stopped talking and, quietly, moved closer to the blonde in the bed. "No please stop it. STOP IT PLEASE STOP" Garcia started crying and screaming in her sleep. Emily hit the red help button above Penelope's bed. A nurse ran in and saw the hysterical woman. She called for Doctor Johns. Garcia kept on crying. "Please, you'll hurt the baby, Kevin please don't."

After hearing this, Emily was on the phone to Hotch and Spencer was trying to wake Penelope up, without crying himself. No one should go through what she went through but the bubbly blonde had gone through it all.

**Were you expecting that? I had it planned but the explanation will come in a later chapter. Ill write it tomorrow during lunch at school so it will be up tomorrow afternoon (Australian time) **

**Reviews are always welcome and if you message me I can reply to any questions or suggestions that you have about **_**Garcia Out. **_**I couldn't write this story without the inspiration of you guys so thank you. **

**And I am so sorry for the last chapter: I need to get my eyes checked because I got the numbers mixed up, 3 and 5 sort of look the same? **

**Xx **


	7. Unsub

The woman walked out of the shopping centre, arms barely holding all the bags. She considered catching the bus but her house was so close, she knew she would make it. Crossing the road, a car did an illegal turn, almost knocking the woman over. She quickly composed herself and carried on. 20 minutes of walking; she arrived on her street and noticed that a car was parked outside her house. Thinking it was a friend of her neighbour, she ignored it. She climbed the steps, hauling all the bags and her bump up. She opened the door and walked in. all the while, as she busied herself putting everything away, she didn't notice the man standing in the doorway. When she realised that she had forgotten a bag. She turned around and screamed. A hand went to her mouth and the other went to her neck. The hand squeezed and the woman saw black. The man picked her up and grabbed a bag. To the outside world, he was a caring husband carrying his pregnant wife to hospital. In reality, he was a stalker carrying his victim to his den. Placing the woman in the car, he drove off.

The woman woke up, tied to a bench. Her clothes had been removed and she was just in her underwear and bra. Her bump had an orange glow on it and had black lines drawn as well. She started to scream for help but no one heard. The man appeared in the doorway once more and held up a scalpel. It shone in the light that surrounded the bench. Without pain relief, the man cut though the woman's stomach, going for the uterus. She screamed and screamed as he cut deeper and deeper. Suddenly she heard a cry that was new. She looked up and saw her baby, pink and crying. She started to cry tears of happiness that her angel had finally been born, after what happened to the father but the man walked out of the room with the baby and left the woman strapped to the bench, bleeding severely. An intercom buzzed and the woman strained her neck to the sound. "Hello, if the baby was a different gender, I would let you live but seeing it's a boy you must die. You have approximately 2 minutes to untie yourself and stich up the wounds or you will die. Your son will be found in the same ditch that I dump you only he will be alive and I'll have a new woman here until I have myself a daughter or you can promise to have my daughter and you will live but your son will be the one dead. You have 30 seconds to decide." The woman was listening to the man but also trying to untie herself. Would she kill her son with her one true love and die or have her son murdered so she can live. With 15 seconds remaining, the woman had decided. She picked up the scalpel and cut her own throat to escape the pain and to prolong the life of her son. Her body fell into a bloody heap on the floor. The man started to laugh and the baby in his arms started to cry.

"Don't worry, Mia. Mummy will meet you soon." The man placed the baby in a crib before he went to dump the body of the woman. He placed a body of a stillborn in the wound and wrapped her up in plastic.

He looked at the time and swore. He had to have a shower and dump the baby at his girlfriends before going to work to try and persuade Penelope Garcia to take him back. After all, she was carrying his child.


	8. Baby Girl

**Hi guys, sorry about not writing a message last chapter but I was so excited that I forgot! **

**So many people have reviewed, followed and favourite **_**Garcia Out, **_**and I can't keep up so thanks to all of you who have done that. **

**I have to say, this story gets more exciting as I write and Garcia will be finding more about her pregnancy in this chapter as well. **

**Enjoy and review **

**Becca Xx**

Hotch called the team in early that morning because they got a case. "Right, JJ will brief you on the case but because Garcia is still recovering in hospital, Kevin will be helping us and Morgan, you aren't allowed to touch him because I need all of you and Strauss is still on my back after we passed on cases to team B. now JJ, please take over." Hotch walked around and sat down, winking at JJ. She smiled and picked up the remote. "ok guys, this is Melanie Bovet, she was taken from her house yesterday, her sister found the front door open, house in a mess and her phone and keys on the table. At the moment she is 8 and a half months pregnant. Her husband died 6 months ago in a car accident and she only found out she was pregnant that day. so she wouldn't have killed herself because her sister told the police chief that her husband meant everything to her and so she would do anything to make sure her baby was safe but the only good thing about this case is that its close enough to drive. Grab your go bags because we will be staying in a hotel though."

Morgan walked out first and straight into Penelope's office. Lynch was sitting there, working and didn't notice Morgan standing behind him. Morgan spun the chair around and was face to face with Kevin "you better not be messing up her computers, office and life Lynch because if I find out you even moved a paper clip and my baby girl doesn't like it, well I may be suspended for a very long time, so don't move anything." Morgan flicked Kevin's face and walked out. He grabbed his go bag and followed the rest of the team into the lift. "Where did you go Morgan?" Hotch asked. Morgan smirked "bathroom". Kevin rubbed his face and looked at the time.

It was time to pay Miss Garcia a visit in hospital.

Penelope was having a routine ultrasound to make sure the baby was ok. Her body was recovering from the rape that Kevin did to her and was trying to expel her baby from the womb. "Penelope would you like to find out the sex?" the nurse asked. Penelope couldn't believe it. She knew that soon she would have to fix up a room for her baby and now she could do either pink or blue. "Please, I want to know." The nurse nodded and moved the stick around. "Ok, so there's the belly and oh, Penelope, let me turn the sound on. I think you have to hear this to believe this." The nurse turned a knob on the monitor and the sound of her baby's heartbeat could be heard but there was another sound as well. Penelope looked at the nurse in confusion. The nurse laughed. "Oh Penelope, congratulations: You're having twins!" Penelope had the words sink in. "oh my god, twins, can you tell me the genders please, I have to know." The nurse, still giggling at Penelope's reaction, studied the monitor. "You're having twin- Sir please you will have to leave, this is a private room." Penelope looked up to see Kevin standing in the doorway. She strained her neck to see he was holding a gun. "Not until you tell me the gender of my babies."

The nurse looked at Penelope, who nodded. She knew what happened if Kevin didn't get his way and she didn't want the nurse getting hurt because of her actions. The nurse pressed a _call help _button and Kevin saw. Before she could do anything, Penelope saw Kevin lift the gun up to the nurse's view. "Gender now or you die." The nurse could hear a doctor running towards the room. She stood up and faced Kevin. "You're having twin girl's sir, now would you please leave." Kevin smirked. "Wrong answer" He whispered to the nurse as he pulled the trigger. Penelope screamed as the nurse fell backwards. Kevin started laughing as the nurse took her last breaths. "Please Kevin, why did you do that, she was innocent." Kevin turned the gun on Penelope and smiled. "She was in the way of our happiness _baby girl_." Penelope looked at him in horror.

Meanwhile, the team had arrived at the local police station when Derek excused himself to call Garcia. Frowning he went back to the team. "It went to voicemail. It isn't like her to not pick up a call." Hotch looked at Morgan. "Call the hospital, maybe she is having an examination or ultrasound. Don't worry Morgan, she's fine."


	9. Unnoticed

**hey guys so most of you know whats happening in the story. I have a poll up so you can vote for the names of Penelope's babies. so I don't know the process of a poll but I think you go on my profile and that's how you can vote for two names. if you want a certain two names - write them in a review and I will change the poll for you. I have picked names that I really like so I hope you like them as well. **

**thanks once again for the reviews, favorites and follows. this story wouldn't have kicked off if it wasn't for the support of you guys. **

**Shout out to my friend Mel who I named Kevin's victim after. please get an account. it makes life so much easier. **

**thanks again and enjoy. **

**Becca XX**

Penelope was still in shock after Kevin shot the nurse and killed her. Even though Penelope wanted to run away, she couldn't go anywhere or risk another bleeding episode. So when Kevin was checking for a pulse in the nurse, Penelope swiped her phone off the table that was next to her and put it in her bra. She cleared her throat as Kevin stood up, happy that he finished one job. "Please don't hurt me or my babies, being here is the only way they will survive. Please Kevin, don't be stupid." After hearing Penelope call him stupid, Kevin punched her in the face. "Was that stupid enough for you bitch. Now get up, we have to leave this hospital. Don't worry, I'll take you to another one but it will be a bit of a drive." Kevin pointed the gun at Penelope's stomach that she held protectively. Slowly she stood up and walked over to Kevin who sat her down in a wheelchair.

He wheeled Garcia out of the hospital, waving signed forms to say she was going home. She was put in a car and Kevin climbed into the driver's seat. Penelope put her seatbelt on and looked in the back seat. She saw a baby capsule with a pink blanket exposed. "Hey Baby Girl, could you check on Mia please, she could be hungry or has to have a nappy change. She was asleep when I picked you up." Kevin looked at Penelope and showed the gun again. "Check our baby Penelope or the other two get it and this time, your precious _chocolate thunder _won't be here to help you". Penelope nodded and reached over to see a baby cooing in the capsule.

Mia saw the tearstained face of a pretty woman looking down at her smiling. Mia smiled back and sucked her thumb. The pretty woman stroked Mia's face and looked back at the front of the car. Mia started to cry and the pretty woman gave her a bottle. Slowly Mia fell back to sleep.

Morgan called the hospital that Penelope was staying at to check that she was ok. JJ and Emily watched as his facial expressions changed from worried to very angry. "SO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT SHE MUST OF WALKED OUT AND THE NURSE THAT WAS WITH HER ENDED UP DEAD, THIS ISNT ACCEPTABLE. SHE IS AN FBI AGENT. THERE SHOULD HAVE BEEN SOMEONE WITH HER AT ALL TIMES. " Morgan looked around and saw all eyes on him. Hotch nodded and Morgan went back to the phone. "I am coming right now. Close off the room and ill call more agents to come. Don't move anything. The person who took her must have known where she was." JJ walked up to Morgan, "ill go with you. You need the help if the media and I have some favours that I can use." Morgan nodded and grabbed a pair of keys for one of the FBI cars.

The hour and a half drive to the hospital was bad for Morgan who did more illegal turns then he had ever done in his career. In the last half hour he turned the sirens on. Gripping the steering wheel tightly he swerved to dodge a car that pulled out of nowhere. JJ was holding on for dear life. "Morgan, please slow down. Your not doing us any good by almost killing us at very red light. Morgan we are all worried about Garcia but you seem like your taking it all on you. We didn't see the signs of abuse or sexual assault and we may have never seen it if wasn't for that baby that she is carrying. Now please pull over and let **me** drive." Morgan knew JJ was right so he pulled over and went and opened her door. They exchanged looks and climbed into opposite seats.

Garcia saw the two on the side of the road and looked at Kevin. He didn't see them and he only had his eyes on the road. The gun was by his door but if she could get the baby he called Mia awake and crying she could have an excuse to be in the back seat.

Mia woke up 10 minutes later and started to cry. "Kevin, darling. If you pull over ill climb into the back seat and help Mia fall asleep." She looked over at Kevin who sighed. "fine but if there's any funny business Mia and the twins die." He pulled over and Garcia climbed out holding her bump as she made it back into the car. "hello baby girl, between you and me, we will be really good for the last bit of our trip wont we. Now who needs a nappy change?" Kevin was happy that he got Garcia back- now it was time to get rid of the team that took her away from him.

When Garcia noticed Kevin's eyes were back on the road, she unlocked her phone and sent a text to Morgan.

**Help me- with kevin and travelling with an unknown baby girl. Help me- I feel the contractions coming. We passed you around 15 minutes ago and you were out of the car. Heading North on the highway. Please help us. **


	10. Hurry

**hey Guys, thanks for sticking with me for this journey. I am so happy about how many of you read Garcia Out and all the reviews that I receive. **

**with the poll I don't know what happens so I will give you the names and you can review your favourite two and I will choose the popular two for her twins:**

**Harriet **

**Piper **

**Quinn**

**Camden **

**Kyra**

**Lilly**

**Review your favourite two and ill write them in either the next chapter or the next depending how far I write tonight:) **

**review and enjoy **

**Becca Xx**

Morgan heard the beep on his phone as JJ turned a corner, heading down to the hospital. "JJ, stop. Kevin has Garcia. Shit." Morgan looked at JJ. "She's having contractions." JJ braked and did a 180° turn and sped off. Morgan called Anderson, who was still in the FBI building. "Anderson, its Morgan. I need to know what Kevin Lynch drives and his number plate. I think he is the unsub for our case. He also has Garcia. Yes, of course I am trying to find her, No I don't give a shit about how hard you have to look. Ask anyone. I NEED TO KNOW THE FUCKING NUMBER PLATES." Morgan hung up the phone. "Poor Anderson, he probably thinks that you will make sure he loses his job now, thanks to you." JJ looked at Morgan while speeding down the highway, past where they changed seats. "If she's having contractions, Kevin may take her to the nearest hospital and dump the car there or he may not know about the contractions and keep going."

Penelope was in pain, more pain that the babies had caused her over the past 7 months. She knew twins did come early but no this early. She had to tell Kevin without causing harm to Mia or the twins. "Kevin, honey. Could we go to the hospital? I think the babies are on their way to meet mummy and daddy." Just saying that made Penelope cringe. Thinking about Kevin as the father made her want to vomit but it seemed to do the trick.

"There's a hospital 10 kilometres away. I'll take you there and I will choose the names because I always wanted girls." Kevin resumed driving and smiled. Soon his family will be complete. 3 daughters and just Kevin. Poor Penelope, she didn't know what she was getting into.

Aaron Hotchner and David Rossi were finishing on the profile when Emily Prentiss came into the room. "Guys, Melanie Bovet was just found and it's not good." With three agents down, Hotch sent Spencer and Rossi to look at the body while Emily stayed back with Hotch to deliver the profile. At that moment, Morgan called Hotch. "Hotch, we know where Penelope is." Hotch exhaled. "But the down side is Lynch has her and she told me she may be having contractions." Emily gasped. "Guys you know the profile that we made. I think I know who it is." Hotch looked at her in disbelief. "Emily if it's Kevin, you can't cuff me because I will beat the absolute shit of that sick bastard." Morgan was heard yelling over the phone. His eyes wondered over to JJ who was trying to relay the information she just heard in her head. "Guys, we will go after Lynch you go to the nearest hospital, Hotch I need to save her."

Penelope saw the sign showing that the hospital was close. She clenched her teeth as another wave of pain hit her. Kevin had to be driving under the speed limit. Why was he doing this?


	11. Ready

**Hey Guys, just reminding you that Penelope's twins will be making their appearance in the next chapter so review your favourite names and I will name the twins after the two most popular names. if it is an undecided vote I will put my favourite two in as well.**

**thanks for the reviews and favourites. they mean a lot- I have been trying to update as much as I can but the battery on my laptop needs to be replaced so at the moment it has been plugged in, hanging for dear life. **

**enjoy this chapter and I should update by the end of this week. **

**Becca Xx **

JJ drove as fast as she could to the nearest hospital. She saw the five kilometre sign and shot a look at Morgan. He was on the phone, trying to get the hospital. She upped her speed and put the siren on.

Kevin finally pulled up into the hospital parking lot. He opened the door for Penelope but walked to the other side of the car to get Mia out. Penelope was struggling to walk when Kevin came back around and shoved the baby in her arms. "Kevin, please. I need a wheelchair. I can't walk with the contractions." Penelope gave him a pleading look and he smiled. "Ok darling but as I push you have to hold our first born." Penelope leaned on the back of the car as Kevin skipped off to find a wheelchair. She pulled out her phone and called Morgan.

JJ turned a sharp corner when Morgan's phone started ringing. "SHIT- its Penelope. Baby girl are you ok, where are you – where is the son of a bitch." Penelope started to cry. "I am at a hospital but the babies are coming and Kevin is torturing me. I have to hold our "first born child" but the twins are my only kids, the little girl looks like she is only a few days or weeks old. Still a newborn." JJ gasped. "Melanie Bovet's child." "Baby girl, we will find you and I will kill that son of a bitch".

Kevin was walking back and saw Penelope on the phone. He immediately made his hand into a fist. He pushed it down behind the wheelchair and came into the view of Penelope. "Morgan I have to go he is back." Penelope put the phone back into her bra and cuddled Mia as another contraction raged through her body but as it finished, another pain approached her. Kevin's fist made contact with her face and Penelope fell down, shielding Mia as she fell. "Why Kevin" He reached into her hospital gown and groped her breast. He found her phone and pulled it into Penelope's view. "This is why." He put her phone on the ground and slammed his foot on it, smashing it immediately. He pulled her up by the hair and pushed her into the wheelchair. Penelope was holding Mia in a protective way, to shield her from Kevin's outbursts.

He pushed her into the hospital, where she saw Rossi talking to a doctor. She tried to get his attention by waving her hand, out of the view of Kevin but he kept on walking so she went past him into the emergency reception area. "Hello, my name is Daniel and this is my wife Rosemary, she has gone into labour. Are you able to help us?" Kevin asked the nurse on duty. She nodded and ran over to Penelope who was still holding Mia. The Nurse called for help and pushed Penelope into the maturity section of the hospital with Kevin following, gun at the ready.

Rossi was at the hospital talking to a doctor who was examining Melanie Bovet's body and her stillborn child. "Look, Agent Rossi. No one believes me but I have a feeling that the child that was found wasn't Melanie's. The baby was interracial while Melanie and her husband were both white." Rossi was going to respond when he saw Morgan and JJ race into the building. He excused himself from the doctor and ran over to the two agents. "Dave, what are you doing here?" JJ asked as Morgan went to the reception desk. "Guys, over here." Derek called Dave and JJ over. "Right, a blond woman and her husband came in here 30 minutes ago and the wife was in labour, she also had a newborn with her. It has to be Penelope."

Penelope was panting on the bed when she heard shouting down the hall. One of the voices had to be Derek. She tried to call out but another contraction came in its wave and she tried not to punch the wall. "Rosemary, I think the baby is ready to come now. Your husband has told me that you're at least 37 weeks which is pretty good for the survival rate. Now I will-""my name is Penelope Garcia and I am a FBI agent. The man calling himself- son of bitch that hurt. Please help me. I need my boss here. Call the FUCK SHIT, GET THE TWINS OUT OF ME NOW" Penelope stopped screaming when she saw Kevin standing in the doorway. The doctor looked around and saw Kevin's gun pointed at his face. "You heard my wife, deliver the twins now and no one gets hurt. "

Penelope screamed as Kevin locked the door.


	12. Push

**Hello, I am sooooo sorry for the late update but my laptop broke on me and I had no way of updating either one of my stories. It is coming to an end but I think there will be another three or four chapters to go. Please vote for your favourite names because they will be revealed in the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews and favorites. I still cant keep up. **

**Just so you know, I have another story called **_**bullied**_** which is based on my life at the moment. **

**Enjoy and review. **

**Becca Xx**

"guys, she has to be here somewhere in here. Its not like Lynch can just take her and the babies captive in a hospital." Morgan was pacing back and forth trying to find a room that could have his baby girl in it. Suddenly Morgan heard a scream coming from down the hall. "that has to be her. What is that son of a bitch doing to her." JJ and Rossi pulled Morgan back. "Derek, shes in labour. I think it would be best if I went in, dressed like a nurse and then take Kevin down. He wont suspect anything because I don't think he knows that we know hes here." Rossi nodded. "JJ's right Morgan. She should go in because Penelope will understand and play along and it is a sacred time for her as well because it's the birth of her baby." Morgan looked at both Rossi and JJ. "fine but as soon as anything happens, yell for me and I will beat the shit out of him." Rossi left to find a nurse while Morgan went to call Hotch.

Penelope pushed and pushed and kept screaming. "ONE MORE PUSH PENELOPE. YOU CAN DO IT " the doctor was yelling at her while Kevin was sitting and watching. Mia was in a little cot next to him, somehow sleeping during the noise. Kevin smiled. Soon he would have three girls and take them all away until they come of age. Then he would be rich.

Penelope gave one more big push and a screaming baby girl came out. The doctor quickly wrapped her up and wrote down the time of birth. 7:29 pm. He looked at the tiny baby. Kevin nuged the gun into the doctor's back. "theres one more. Get it out now." The doctor nodded as the door opened. Kevin saw a blonde nurse walk in and go to Penelopes aid. Penelope noticed something about the nurse but was stopped as she felt the other twin start to make an appearance. "One more push penlope you can do it." Penelope pushed as she saw a familiar face through the window on the door. The face nodded and went away. She pushed for him and screamed for him. She would get though this. She gave one more mighty push and another screaming baby made its way into the world. "Girl number two. Nurse can you please wrap this baby up and escort the father to the nursery please. Time of birth 7:35 pm. Congratulations Penelope, now you have to deliver the plancenta."

JJ wrapped up the second baby and waved Kevin over . He flashed his gun and raised it, pointing to Penelope's head.

Morgan was right outside the room waiting for JJ's signal with Rossi. Hotch, Reid and Emily had also arrived and all five of them were wearing their FBI vests. They all heard the two screams of the babies as they arrived and the agony of Penelope. Reid and Emily hugged each other and Emily dibbed God mother when they heard another scream.

And a gun shot.


	13. Death's Door

**hey Everyone, I thought today I would do some POV's. I think it would make this chapter a bit better. the names of the twins will be revealed in the next chapter! so please review your favourite names. the votes will be counted in 24 hours. so 7:45pm on the 19th of February, I will be counting the votes for names. (note, this is Australian times, in one day) **

**please read and review and don't forget, I also have another story as well, _bullied_ is a story based on my life at the moment and will be updated tomorrow!**

**enjoy and review**

**Becca Xx**

Morgan was the first to respond to the noise. There was a second gunshot and the twins started screaming because of the noise. Emily and Spencer readied their guns while Morgan pushed the door open. Rossi ran to get a team of doctors, to prepare for the worst. Morgan pushed the door open and braced himself.

Penelope's POV

I opened my eyes and saw my team coming into the room. I had a slight pain in my chest area but it was nothing compared to the labour that I just experienced. Emily went straight to the doctor, who was shot first. Morgan came to my aid and I tried to tell him where Kevin is but I couldn't. I can't talk. I look over and see Reid and JJ holding my babies, trying to calm them down. They were both crying. Derek started to cry as well. The last time I saw him cry was never. I wanted to reach up and touch my brown chocolate's face, to show him I was ok but I had no feeling of my body. I slowly turned my head and saw Rossi looking out the window. MIA! I almost forgot about my presious girl. It was hard not to think about my twins. How I want to hold them. They stopped crying, my girls. Darkness surrounded me as I saw uniformed doctors come in and push my family out. The last thing I saw was Derek, his face tear stained.

Derek's POV

My baby girl, it's the only thing one my mind. I heard the shot and didn't know what to do. Then the next one came and I just barged in. the first thing I saw was the doctor, he was on the floor. Kevin must of shot him. JJ was standing by Penelope with her gun at the ready. Penelope was in bed. Her face frozen, I knew she was gone. Her babies were born and they didn't even get to know their mother. I notice that Kevin wasn't in the room. Hotch came in with Rossi and did a look around the room. JJ was in shock, blood splattered on her face. Dave noticed that the window was open and went to have a look. I went to Penelope's bed side and tried to find a pulse. Emily and Reid started to try to calm the twins. A team of doctors came in and pushed us all out of the room. They started to try and revive Penelope. It wasn't fair.

Kevin's POV

Holding Mia, I shot my gun twice. It was so easy. He fell and before anyone could do anything, the bullet went straight into her. The nurse pulled a gun out as well and then it hit me, it was JJ. That little bitch must of known. I knew we were on the 2nd floor so before anyone could come through the door, I ran to it. It wasn't locked so I held onto Mia and climbed though. It wasn't easy with the newborn but somehow I did it. I jumped and landed on my feet. My gun fell out of my pants and I quickly scrambled to pick it up before anyone saw me. I looked up and saw David Rossi staring at me. He shouted something behind him and Hotchner appeared gun at the ready. I waved to them and ran to the car. I put Mia in the car seat and drove off. I couldn't care less if she survived. There would be complications anyway.

JJ's POV

The gun appeared and he fired. There was nothing I could do. I wasn't ready. Penelope looked at me and then the bullet, I couldn't save her. The twins would be ok. We have to make sure they don't go into foster care. I know Derek would want to be the adoptive father. The last thing he has of Penelope. The last two things that we have to remember her.

I was going to tell her that I was going to be a mum too but now I cant. She was my best friend and I probably would never experience a friend like Penelope.

Penelope's POV

it was dark and cold. I could still feel the pain in my chest. It reminded me of when I was shot years ago. Wait, did I. no I would have seen Kevin with the gun but then again he did shoot the doctor and then shot again. I had to fight this, to get answers but its getting so cold. All I can hear is the gunshot and nothing else.


	14. Life

**Hey Guys, another POV chapter and I have given the twins names! Read the chapter and you will find out what they are called. This story will have around two/three chapters left. **

**Read and Review and enjoy **

**Becca Xx**

Penelope's POV

I was falling and I didn't like it and then all of a sudden I stopped. I don't know what stopped me but I did. I floated back up to the light and I saw all my memories. The good, the bad and the ugly. And then I saw him. He was the one I wanted and the one I needed. I knew he would look after my babies, twins and computers. I knew that Derek would do that for me.

Derek's POV

Holding the twins, I felt at ease. I knew that out of the team, she would expect me to raise the two girls. Baby 1 started cooing while baby no 2 slept. They seemed so tiny and I would make sure that Kevin will never lay a hand on either one of them. He wont even know their names. At the moment, Emily is with JJ, trying to find names that Penelope would have chosen. I look down at the two babies, unknowly the only two who didn't know their amazing mother.

Hotch's POV

I stood outside the door, watching Derek with Penelope's twins. I wanted to go in there to tell him the news but I knew that he would want to go see her. The doctor told me first. Although it would be for the best, I knew my team would have great difficulty with not knowing about Penelope. I knock gently on the door, making my mind up.

Derek will be the first to know.

Penelope's POV

I awoke to see bright white lights surrounding me. I peek over and see angels working on my injured body. I close my eyes again as the beeping of machines start once more.

JJ's POV

I found three names that I knew she would love: Kyra, Lily and Piper. I found a story that Penelope wrote and it was about a girl called Kyra so that name is a keeper but for Lily and Piper, I don't know. Maybe we would have to see what the names mean or get the team to vote. I know that if Penelope was here she would choose some strange name but its up to me and Emily to decide now.

Hotch's POV

He took it better than I imagined and even said that he would wait for more information because he wanted to feed and bathe the twins and put them to bed. He was such a good father to them. I felt sad that he may not find someone like Penelope again.

Derek's POV

JJ called me with the two names they picked out. I thought they were perfect, Kyra Lily and Piper James. I knew that the elder twin would be Kyra and the younger one Piper. I knew that they would be happy and so would Penelope. It was up to me to look after her babies because I knew she would do the same for me. Hotch comes into the room and nods. I kissed the heads of both twins and handed them over to the nurse who took them to their beds. He whispered something to me and I couldn't believe it. I wanted to make sure the twins where happy and sleeping before I left them. I took a quick picture of them and saved it on my phone. I walked out of the hall and followed a doctor to a different ward.

Penelope's POV

I inhaled and exhaled. I was cold and there was a constant beeping. I opened my eyes and saw Derek standing there, in the doorway. He started to cry and came over to my bedside.

"Hello Hot stuff"


	15. Awake

**Hey Guys- I am soooooooo sorry for the wait for this chapter- I had so much happen to me and my year 11 exams are starting soon so my parents were making me study. I hope you can forgive me. The story is coming to an end but I think there is a chance for a sequel, if I get around to it. **

**Please Review and let me know if you want me to continue or not. **

**Thanks,**

**Becca Xx**

She touched his shoulder and he shivered by the touch, never expecting to feel her again. She crept closer and kissed his cheek. He pulled her to his lap and kissed her passionately on the lips. The kissing got more intense. She swung her leg over and was soon tugging on his belt buckle. He smiled and helped her by pulling her shirt off. He pulled her bra down and started to kiss all over her chest. She shuddered by the touch and slid off his lap, grinning at his size.

Morgan woke up with a start and noticed he was in the hospital. He remembered that Penelope was in the hospital- and the twins! Oh how could he forget those two girls. He realised that he was in the room that Hotch got for him. He climbed out of the bed and wandered down the hall to Penelope's room but found the room empty. Morgan turned around to find a nurse when he saw Penelope in a wheel chair holding her twins in her arms.

Penelope was still in a wheelchair 4 weeks after the birth and "accident" but she was doing well. The bullet struck her in almost the same place where Jason Battle shot her all those years ago

Morgan's POV

I woke up and saw that Penelope wasn't in bed. I fell off the small lounge that I called home for the past 4 weeks and stumbled out of the room. I has to make sure she was safe. I heard the twins crying and went to their room. Hotch made sure that we had the best rooms that the hospital would offer because of her injuries. Penelope was doing well and I hoped that she would be discharged soon.

I missed seeing her walking in her impossible heels and the fact that she made me smile and laugh with every little thing but at the moment she would give me sad eyes when she laughed. She wanted to make sure Kyra and Piper would be safe from Kevin. Hotch and Dave were hot on his trail but we had Mia to think of as well. Her mother was dead and there was nothing we could do but find her and keep her safe as well.

I heard laughing and I knew it was her. I popped my head out of the door and saw her. She was beautiful. Sitting in the wheelchair holding both babies, she was a natural. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Derek, you didn't tell me how perfect our babies are." I froze. Maybe she didn't realize she said _our_. It was my dream for one day to have kids and even if I didn't met the one, I was going to have them anyway.

Penelope's POV

I said it. It just came out but it sounded right. I hope that Derek wouldn't think to much of it. Kevin was still out there and I don't know what to do with the twins at my small apartment. Maybe I should look into buying a house. My girls are so cute and already have different personalities. Kyra is loud and loveable while Piper is quiet and always sucks her mouth. Both have dimples that shine when they smile.

I hope to see the team soon but I heard that Hotch wants them to focus on the case that they have first. I need to ask Hotch, Spencer, JJ and Emily to be the godparents but I need to think which twin to who. Spencer and JJ are good together and Emily and Hotch also get along and I expect them all to be there for me if I need them to look after my babies.

JJ's POV

I finally got permission from Hotch to visit Penelope. He knows that everyone has been dying to see her but Strauss kept us from visiting her except from Morgan, who was put in charge of the security on the floor. Penelope would steal Morgan's phone to send us pictures of him or the twins sleeping. It was cute and gave everyone on the team the incentive to finish the case we were on and go home. we are about to take off and head back home, to see Penelope and Morgan and Piper &amp; Kyra. I was looking forward to it. There's nothing better than ending a case to go home to babies.

The jet landed and the cars were waiting for the BAU team to come off. A lone black car was parked off in the distance. The windows were tinted so you couldn't see anyone inside the car.

The car lights turned on and slowly followed the BAU cars out of the airport. The Man inside prayed that they wouldn't spot him even when he was three cars behind them , just following. The first car pulled up to the hospital and JJ, Hotch and Spencer jumped out. They were closely followed by Emily and Rossi. The black following car parked in a spot outside the hospital.

He climbed out and watched the team enter the building. Soon, he thought, soon she will be mine once again. Kevin climbed back into the car and checked his phone. The buyer would be waiting. Mia was blonde with blue eyes and she was the perfect "pet" for someone. He had a buyer for her and it was soon when he had money to spend on a house for him and Penelope, where they could spend forever together.

Aaron Hotchner looked out the glass doors of the hospital and saw a man watching. A voice at the back of his head told him _Kevin Lynch _but Hotch didn't think he would come this close to Penelope with the team there. Hotch excused himself from the group to see who the man was but as soon as he walked out the door, the man and car was gone. Hotch swore under his breath and went back inside.


	16. The Final Chapter

**Hello. This is a short chapter and I wanted to put more in it but I couldn't really find any ideas. its finally the school holidays down under and I am so excited for Easter Sunday because of all the chocolate! I hope you all have a good Easter. I'm going to write a sequel but I may do some one shots before but I haven't decided yet. **

**Please R&amp;R and tell me what you think.**

**Becca Xx**

Penelope's POV

Seeing the team tonight was amazing. Everyone was excited to hold the twins finally and even Hotch was smiling and joking around. He was never the same when Haley left him after Jack was born. The poor man only sees his son every few weeks through skype. Morgan left to get food for everyone and I thought it would be a good time to ask Emily and Hotch first. I called them over to my bed and asked Rossi to hand over Kyra. Emily started to tear up a bit and Hotch took Kyra from my arms, holding her protectively.

"I want you two to be Kyra's god parents. If anything happens to me or Derek, I want you two to be there for Kyra and I hope that one day down the track she will be joined by some other babies that you two have" I giggled after saying the last part- JJ and I had many chats about how we though Emily and Hotch should get together. Emily and Hotch looked at each other and then at Kyra, who decided to give a small babyish smile at them.

"I think she agrees with my choice, now hand her back over or ill hack into your phones!" Hotch laughs (a rarity) and hands Kyra over to me, finding my breast immediately. I decide to ask JJ and Spencer later, when Piper is awake, having fallen asleep in Spencers arms. I feel like my life is at a high now. I surrounded by family and friends and my babies are my world. Theres nothing that can bring me down from this cloud.

Derek's POV

I paid for the food for everyone and with the four bags of almost everything , I walked back to my car. It was peaceful. There were couples walking hand in hand and small families of parents with three kids walking the dog. I imagined Penelope and me with the twins in a pram walking Clooney. I held onto that thought as I opened the passenger door of my car, placing the food on the seat. I walked around the front of the car and opened the door, climbing into my seat. I was just putting my belt on when there was a knock on the window. My windows are tinted so the person on the other side coulnt see me but I saw him. Kevin. Enraged that he would actually have the hide to come up to me made me angry.

I yanked the door open but got caught on my seat belt. I quickly undid it and Kevin punched me in face. I tackled him and punched him back. It went on for about 30 seconds with the punch after punch. I stood up holding Kevin by the scuff of his collar. He was unconious and I grabbed my phone from my pocket. The screen was smashed but I was still able to use it. I called Hotch and asked him to tell Penelope I got him but I needed an ambulance . just in case I did do some damage. I hope so. I threw Kevin on the ground so I could see my injuries. I had a cut on my face and my clothes were a bit bloody but I was fine. I didn't notice Kevin moving around until it was too late. I heard the bang and I fell backwards. Kevin was helped up by a woman but my vison was blurry. She knelt down to my view and wiped some blood away from my lips.

"Did I show enough leg for you, Morgan?"

My brain tried to remember who it was by voice before something hard hit my head and I blacked out.

**Do you know who it is? **


	17. The End

**Hey Guys, I just want to say- Writing this Chapter made me cry because ****it's the last chapter. **

**ill be posting a thank you chapter soon- just thanking everyone for their support and reviews. **

**R&amp;R and hopefully the sequel will be up either this time tomorrow or the next day!**

**Becca Xx **

Penelope watched as Hotch answered his phone in the middle of the chat they were having. She had just asked Spencer and JJ to be godparents of Piper and then they had a big chat with Emily and Hotch. Even with JJ reassuring her it was fine, Penelope knew something was wrong.

Hotch's POV

"What do you mean he just came up from no where? Fine, ill come pick you up. Where are you? Ok ill be there in 20 minutes. Call the local police and just wait there and don't do anything more to him. We need to know where that little girl is."

I couldn't believe it. Kevin Lynch found us. Morgan better be ok or Penelope would have my hide. I walk back into the room to grab my jacket and keys.

"ill be back soon, Derek is having some car troubles" Emily laughed and JJ looked at Penelope, who was death staring. She knew I was lying but I couldn't say much because I wanted everyone to be there for her and be happy. I rush out trying not to trip over anything in my way. I go to call Morgan again when I notice that he didn't hang up. I put the phone to my ear and listen in. I could hear Morgan in pain and a female voice. I knew that voice but I couldn't put a name to it. She asked him something about leg and then a heard a gunshot. Morgan yelled in pain and I ran faster.

"MORGAN, CAN YOU HEAR ME" I yelled into the phone but that was a wrong move. I could hear the female voice swear and pick the phone up.

"See you soon, Hotchner" and then the phone went dead. Shit. I ran to my car and put the siren on. I had to get to Morgan. I think his life depends on it.

Morgan's POV

I looked in the darkness trying to find my way out. I saw a glimmer of light and decided to go to it but I heard Penelope crying and I turned around. Kevin was holding a gun to her head and the twins were being held by the woman. Her back was facing me but I knew who she was. I couldn't understand why she would be with a man like Kevin but then she needed to be close with the BAU after all those years. Kevin shook his head and pulled the trigger. Penelope fell to the ground and I tried to run towards her but I was being pulled backwards, into the light. I fought with the invisible force, trying to be with Penelope. I looked over to her one last time. She was looking at me, eyes empty. The closer I thought I became, the further I was. The white light enveloped me as I screamed her name.


	18. Thank You So Much Xx

I just want to say thanks for the people who gave me the ideas and the fact that I was writing this story for people who _actually _wanted to read my story.

For the people who Followed-

Black raven 4400

Foreverlostinlove

LichMaster701

Lovelaurenemily

Mogo girl

Sammo352z

Say a name

Skigurl

Alliecat96

Allolalune

Angi602

Aspiegiraffe

Bucky boo

Cares 113

Civil war rose

Dropdeadfox24

.boerner.1980

ilovereidmorgan22

Jenninemarie

Martikafaye92

.smith

For the people who made my story a favourite

Couragexoxo

Lynne553

Smurf girlx

Tbell 68

For the people who wanted to give me feedback

Lilrocky80

Buddyboots

Sazzieazzie

HippieChic81

Guest

One of you gave me a favourite and left a review

Kiara Kitty08

Some of you reviewed and followed

Polhop

Anatard05

Jayjrat

Lots of you guys Followed and made Garcia Out a Favourite

Iwilson1933

KatBaran

bobbieJod

urbanborn

xXYoungWriterXx

There were also some of you who did all three

Kimd33

Jem4ever

Dracolover91

Jenny Crum

I do have a special thank you for Liz (lizwaterdragon, alchemy280, now Muesli-Mousse)

She was there for an idea or a chat and I couldn't have made it to the end of the story with out her

But thank you to all the people who read Garcia Out. I hope to see you all when I publish the sequel _Impossible Dreams_

It will be uploaded soon and I hope you all can find out what happens to Morgan and who the mystry woman is- watch the first season. The answer is in there ;)

Becca Xx


	19. the Sequel- The Impossible Dream

**Hey Guys. Sorry about the wait but I haven't been able to post the new story- I've been trying everyday but it doesn't let me get past the first step. **

**this chapter starts the sequel. **

_**The Impossible Dream**_** is a sequel to **_**Garcia Out **_**and has references to **_**Garcia Out. **_

**I'm glad to be back and ill update in a week**

**Enjoy and R&amp;R**

**Becca Xx**

"Babe, your kids have been driving me crazy all day- maybe you should move back into your _own _apartment?" Derek Morgan kissed into his girlfriend's neck while the blonde looked for her two daughters. The 7 month old twins crawled over to their mother, Piper crying while Kyra giggled. Penelope scooped up her crying child while Derek picked up the giggling one. The two kissed and stroked Penelope's stomach. They were already expecting their own child within months of the two moving in together.

Hotch ran to Morgan's car. He found the man slumped against the door, bleeding heavily out of two stomach wounds. He was barely conscious when Aaron found him. Penelope would be distraught, with knowing what happened. Hotch called an ambulance and tried to apply pressure to the wounds.

"Come on Morgan, I know you're in there, do it for Penelope and the girls. Please"

Hotch's pleas went unanswered as the dark man's head rolled forward. The ambulance arrived and the EMT's put Morgan on a stretcher and Hotch jumped in. The ambulance raced towards the hospital and Derek was attached to a heart monitor and life support as soon as the doors were opened.

"We need to take him for surgery. Are you able to tell his family? "One of the nurses asked Hotch. He nodded and called JJ. If anyone could help him, it was JJ.

JJ was holding Piper when her phone started ringing. She handed the baby over to Rossi, who started to tickle the young one's toes. JJ stepped outside the room, answering her phone.

"What's up Aaron?"

"It's Morgan, he's been shot badly"

"What! How? He just stepped out like twenty minutes ago. Penelope is going to murder whoever did this to him."

"Can you come down to emergency please? He's been rushed off for surgery and the nurses don't think he will make it. JJ it was Kevin."

JJ almost dropped her phone at the mention of _his _name. The man, who nearly ended her best friend's life, has almost done the same to her best friend's man.

"I'm coming down right now. I'll tell the guys that you need help with Strauss or something but Penelope would know. She always knows."

JJ hung up and walked back into the room, wiping the small tears away. Penelope saw and sat up in her bed.

"Where's Bossman and Derek, they should be back soon but your crying so something is wrong- No, Derek's not hurt is he? Please JJ tell me." Penelope started to cry and Emily and Spencer rushed to her aid while Rossi went over to JJ.

"What happened?"

"We think that Kevin shot Derek because Derek called Hotch before to tell him that he and Kevin fought but after the call someone shot Derek and now he's in surgery."

"_He's flat lining doctor and there's too much blood."_

_The machines around Derek started going crazy with the beeping and flashing of lights, Derek just laid there, his chest hardly moving. _

"Good Morning Baby Girl, and baby girls" Derek leaned down to kiss the twins on the head while he could still hear the endless beeping in the distance. Penelope and the twins acted like they couldn't hear it so Derek ignored it. His girlfriend held her bump, and motioned for Derek to come closer.

"Feel the baby kick, Derek. It must be a boy, with those feet- Takes after his father!" Penelope grinned while Derek kissed her head.

He had always wanted a son and with the family he had with Penelope, he knew it was complete.

Derek kissed Penelope's bump and the beeping stopped.


	20. A Final Note

Hey Guys,

So I haven't been updating for a while an di have some exciting news!

I have been able to post The Impossible Dream finally as a single story.

This means that I will no longer post on Garcia Out.

So I hope to see all your lovely reviews and PM's for The Impossible Dream. I have repeated the new chapter but I will be posting a new chapter soon after I finish this one.

Thank you all for waiting and I'll see you soon.

Becca Xx


End file.
